Bratz The Troubles Chapter 10 Dance Week
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 10 "Dance Week"

"He didn't even ask you yet though." Yasmin said, sitting on the chair in front of the dressing room, waiting for Cloe to come out.

"I know he is, he's my boyfriend, he said he has it covered anyways." She replied, still changing.

"I guess you're right." Yasmin sighed. Out stepped Cloe in a gorgeous long purple gown. It was like a bikini at the top, but connected in the back. It flowed in all the right places. She looked absolutley stunning. It had a medium sized silver snowflake that was glittery on the side of one of her hips.

"Wow Cloe, you look beautiful!" Yasmin said, her mouth wide open.

"You think so?" "It was either this or red, and red makes me look like a vampire." Cloe answered, twirling around.

"That's your dress!" Yasmin said, standing up. "And it doesn't even matter what shoes you wear, you can't see them!"

"Oh for sure it does, that's why once you're done picking your dress, we're going to the shoe store next." Cloe said, while changing in the dressing room.

"But, I don't even know if Eric's going to ask me." Yasmin said, picking at her nails.

"Of course he's going to ask you." Cloe said, stepping out of the dressing room, holding the dress. "After all, he is your boyfriend."

"I guess you're right." Yasmin said, looking through the racks of dresses. "How about this one?" She asked, holding up a short dress.

"You're kidding right." Cloe said, walking over. She sighed, "where do I begin, first of all this dress has sunflowers on it, definetly not for a winter formal."

"Okay, okay I get it." Yasmin said, placing the dress back on the rack.

"Oh, I'm not done." Cloe continued, "second of all, it's orange. Orange is not your color. And last but not least, it's short. Winter, plus short dress, equals a big mistake."

"I know, I know." Yasmin said, rolling her eyes.

"Now this, a dress you should wear." Cloe said, holding up a long skin tight baby blue dress. It had white roses painted on it with dark blue stems. There were matching white long gloves. "Put this on right now!" Cloe said, tossing the dress and gloves over to Yasmin. She pushed Yasmin into the dressing and sat down on the seat waiting.

"Are you sure? I don't normally look good in blue." Yasmin said, zipping up the dress.

"One hundred percent!" Cloe said. "Now come on, let me see you in that gorgeous dress!" She said, throwing open the curtain.

"You're lucky I was fully dressed." Yasmin said, pushing past her to a mirror. "There's something missing." Yasmin said twirling around. The bottom of the dress billowed out a d made her look super model skinny, (which she was.)

"I know what's missing" Cloe said, twirling to a rack and twirling back. She placed a long scarf-like accessory around Yasmin's neck. It flowed all the way to her feet, it was dark blue and had silver sparkles. "There, perfect!" Cloe said clapping. "I'm so jealous right now." Yasmin looked at herself up and down, she actually did look gorgeous. Cloe's phone beeped. She walked over to her purse, picked up her purple dress and checked the text message. Yasmin went back into the dressing room to change, but she didn't want to get out of it. "Hurry up! Jade wants to meet up at her house, her mom just bought her the best dress and shoes she said." Cloe said. Yasmin changed out of the dress quickly and both of the girls walked to the cashier. Both the girls paid for their dresses and they rushed over to the shoe store. "Alright, blue dress means what shoes, go. I need to find gold shoes." Cloe said, rushing to the 4 inch heel section. Yasmin followed behind. Shoes were her passion, she was in heaven. Shoes galore, Yasmin couldn't just buy only one pair of shoes, but she had to. She was on a deadline, and she could always come back another time and get more shoes.

"Perfect!" Cloe said, wearing 4 inch heels that spiraled up her leg.

"Amazing, you found those so fast!" Yasmin said, she was very impressed, normally it took Cloe forever to pick anything out, but obviously it was very important to her that she got to Jade's ASAP.

"I picked out shoes for you too!" Cloe said, tossing Yasmin a box of golden heels. Yasmin sat down next to her a put them on, they fit perfectly. They wrapped around her heel, snug but not too snug. Cloe rushed them to the cash register where she whipped out her master card and grabbed the bags, she pulled Yasmin out of the mall and threw her in the car. Off they drove.

"Uh Cloe?" Yasmin said, holding on for dear life.

"Shh we have to get to Jade's she thinks the guys are going to set something up outside, we have to beat them there so we don't ruin it." Cloe said, making a sharp turn. A million things ran through Yasmin's mind, she hid the bags with the dresses and shoes in them and off they went, speeding down the highway to Jade's.


End file.
